


And Then There Were Three

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a nervous confused baby, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza doesn't like the bus, F/M, Fluff, Its really cute there was this AU I saw on Tumblr and was like oh man, John is just here to have a good time, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, gotta do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that everyone had their own marking. A small heart shape some place on their body that was empty of color, a small outline. They say when this heart shape fills with a color, it's your soul mates favorite color, and you have found them. That it faintly glows and the two of you know that from then on you are meant for each other.</p><p>This wasn’t the case with Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

It was said that everyone had their own marking. A small heart shape some place on their body that was empty of color, a small outline. They say when this heart shape fills with a color, it's your soul mates favorite color, and you have found them. That it faintly glows and the two of you know that from then on you are meant for each other.

This wasn’t the case with Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander knew who his soulmate was. Hell the man lived with him, his name was John Laurens. Yet while John’s marking with full of a dark blue ink looking color, Alexander’s heart was only filled halfway with a light sea green shade. Alexander never understood why this was. He read every book on the subject inside and out, even searched it up, but no one had an answer for his problem.  
Then it clicked in his head, maybe John wasn’t his only soulmate. Sure he was John’s only soulmate, but what if John wasn’t only his? Sure the thought of it was totally absurd but maybe it was true. Maybe he needed to find the other half of his soul still. Alexander had a hard time bringing this idea up with John in fear of what may happen. What if John were to leave him? Could a soulmate leave you? He didn’t dare test that idea out.

The morning air was cool and calm, as it was every morning while they waited for the buss stop, and Alexander slowly looked to John. “So...you know how like, I only have one half of my heart mark filled in and you have at least your entire mark filled in and glowing?”

John raised an eyebrow in question and nodded, “Yeah sure. Why? Something bothering you about yours again? I already told you love, it's okay that it's only one half-”

“No but John hear me out okay? Your mark is fully filled out right?” John nodded again, “Our marks fill in with the color that is our soulmates favorite, and mine is only half filled with the ocean green you like correct?” another nod, “So maybe there's a third out there.”  
John stayed quiet, too quiet for Alexander’s liking. Panic beginning to raise in his chest before-

“Huh I’ve never thought of it that way actually. You really think there's another person for you?” Alex shrugged, “I’m not mad about it Alexander, that just makes you on really special soul huh?”

Alexander couldn’t help but smile and nod, “I guess it does...I just have to find that other soul.”

-:-:-:-:-

Eliza absolutely hated the idea of having to ride the bus to work. So many stories came up about mishaps on a bus, thus she had been avoiding them as much as she could for most of her life. Now she was forced to ride one for her sister Angelica couldn’t make it on time to pick her up and she didn’t want to be late for work. The only upside to this entire morning was that she actually had time to think about things.

Things like the small mark on her wrist that resembled a heart. 

She had read somewhere about these marks. It was said that the mark would fill in with the favorite color of your soul mate. Did Eliza believe this? She wasn’t sure. She had seen so many people in her life, surely one of them she had seen would have been her soul mate by now. Her train of thought was cut off by the loud squeak of the bus tires and the door opening. Quickly she got on, paid the driver, and sat down.

The buss drive was quiet and calm. Eliza would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the occasional stop moving her slightly forward and the sound of the doors opening. And then two men quickly boarded. She didn’t know what it was, but something had drawn Eliza to them, and to top it all off they sat right behind her. A couple minutes went by, and then a tap on the back. She turned around.

“Ma’am please I need your opinion on something. You are aware of the soulmates markings everyone has correct?” one of them asked. She slightly nodded in response. “Right okay so John here, he’s got his completely filled in right? Filled in with my favorite color. But mine…” he slightly pulled down the collar of his shirt just enough to show a small heart marking, “Mine isn’t filled...oh hey wait…”  
Alexander’s heart was in fact filled. A light sea green color fading into a light purple periwinkle color. The faint glow it gave off was quite a pretty one and Alexander was, for once in his life, speechless.

Eliza smiled, “Its Elizabeth Schuyler.” She lifted up her wrist to show her own heart filled in with the deep blue ink color Alexander loved. In the middle of it was the same shade of sea green, “I believe I am your second soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this crap short story thing qvq  
> Okay so what inspired this? Well first of all I was actually planning on doing something totally different! But then this one little prompt came up on my dash and I was like 'Oh man gotta do it' and thus this was born out of that.  
> What prompt?  
> Why this one~  
> http://kawaiievil.tumblr.com/post/145033560283/soulmate-au-where-you-have-an-empty-heart-shaped
> 
> I'm once again sorry for how bad it is but hey, I would still totally love comments! Maybe it would inspire me to write more with the other characters. 
> 
> I'll go back and edit things later...when I notice things are wrong.
> 
> My tumblr is Subject-Lemon-Lamarr


End file.
